dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Specialization
Specialization is the advancement of a particular class into a version of that class with a focus on a specific skills and abilities. Specialization, although an option, is necessary to bring out the maximum potential of a character. Specialization happens twice per character, at Level 15, and at Level 45. Specialization Quests Depending on the character class, a character must undergo a short chain of quests before being able to advance to one of two specialization classes available. This happens both in Level 15 and Level 44. Upon the completion of the quest chain, the character will be able to choose between two paths at both levels of specialization. 1st Job Specialization At level 15,s can choose to job advance. You will be prompted by the game to report to the specific class teacher in calderock village. They will then have to undergo a simple trial before able to choose which specialization they want to advance. 2nd Job Specialization At level 44, players can accept the 2nd job specialization quest from the remote quest tab in your quest list. Each character quest will be different. In between the quests, players will be notified they will need to be level 45 to continue the quest, therefore it is best to do the quest only when you are about to level up or already level 45. 'Sword Master/Mercenary' #Report to Old Hound Jack in Riverwort Whart(Karacule Hut). #Return to Lotus Marsh and speak with Master Warrior Pedro. #Clear East Ancient Armory and defend against Velskud attacks at the end. #Clear West Ancient Armory. #Clear Riverwort Ruins. #Return to Riverwort Whart and speak with Geraint Sword. #Do a specialization trial where you will be able to try out that specialization skills. #Decide on which specialization you want to advance to and report back to Master Warrior Pedro. #*Congratulations, you are now a Gladiator/Moonlord/Barbarian/Destroyer. 'Elemental Lord/Force User' 'Bowmaster/Acrobat' #Report to Master Archer Zenya in Lotus Marsh. #Clear Dragon Follower's Base. (Cannot proceed in a party) #Return to Lotus Marsh and speak with Master Archer Zenya. #Clear West Ancient Armory. (Cannot proceed in a party) #Return to Lotus Marsh and speak with Master Archer Zenya. #Head to Prairie Town and speak with Master Archer Diana. #Head to Calderock Town and speak with Master Archer Adelynn. #Head to Saint Haven and speak with Master Archer Ithilien. #Return to Lotus Marsh and speak with Master Archer Zenya. #Clear Dragon Follower's Base. #Return to Riverwort Whart and speak with Archer Yuvenciel. #Do a specialization trial where you will be able to try out that specialization skills. #Decide on which specialization you want to advance to and report back to Master Archer Zenya. #*Congratulations, you are now a Sniper/Artillery/Windwalker/Tempest. 'Priest/Paladin' 'Engineer/Alchemist' 'Screamer/Dancer' #Report to Mail Box in Lotus Marsh. #Head to Riverwort Whart and speak with Warrior Xian followed by Chatterbox Book Doctor(Karacule Hut). #Clear Ancient Library. #Clear East Ancient Armory. #Clear West Ancient Armory. #Return to Lotus Marsh and speak with Herdaldry Scholar Hancock. #Return to Riverwort Whart and speak with Warrior Xian followed by Chatterbox Book Doctor. #Do a specialization trial where you will be able to try out that specialization skills. #Decide on which specialization you want to advance to and report back to Hermit's Totem. #*Congratulations, you are now a Soul Eater/Dark Summoner/Blade Dancer/Spirit Dancer. 'Chaser/Bringer' #Report to Chatterbox Book Doctor in Riverwort Whart(Karacule Hut). #Clear Riverwort Village Ruins. #Clear Ancient Library. #Clear West Ancient Armory. #Return to Riverwort Whart and speak with Lunaria. #Do a specialization trial where you will be able to try out that specialization skills. #Decide on which specialization you want to advance to and report back to Shadow Neko. #*Congratulations, you are now a Ripper/Raven/Light Fury/Abyss Walker. List of Specialization Classes See also *Class Category:Terminology Category:Game Features